


The Incidental/偶然事件

by HeavyWaterCoolingTower



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyWaterCoolingTower/pseuds/HeavyWaterCoolingTower
Summary: 阿尔达中心向，稍微带点铲拖的推理小说。有很多脑补和设定修改（尤其是佩图拉教授的设定，基本是我流），不过我还是尽量还原了人物性格，并把游戏里的设定和背景糅合了进去，希望能带给大家更亲切的阅读体验~“痕迹学家阿尔达刚刚博士毕业，就接手了一系列大案，作案人是一名范围横跨欧洲、且从来不会留下证据的职业杀手。在导师佩图拉教授的带领下，他要如何才能找出这个杀手不经意留下的痕迹，将其缉拿归案？”
Relationships: Arda Evren/Lukasz Lewandowski





	1. Chapter 1

阿尔达·埃夫伦一看到导师就知道，她昨天晚上遇到了难题。

佩图拉教授瘦削的双唇微微发干，时不时紧闭成一条直线，灰蓝色的瞳仁透露出一种茫然无措的紧张。他起身向他敬爱的导师打了招呼，继续写起案情进展，但不久就收到教授的邮件，让他下午到办公室来。

“已经毕业两个多月了，阿尔达，你还习惯吗？”佩图拉教授一边点开文件夹，一边将椅子往旁边挪了点，让她的学生可以更自在地坐在旁边。

“习惯的，教授，这比博士期间的学习有意思多了。”阿尔达用那双下垂的眼睛注视屏幕，“关于我那个案子，现在已经有充足的证据证明嫌疑人在案发前曾长时间和受害人共处一室，并发生过剧烈的肢体冲突。我想从受害人身边的人入手，更详细地了解受害人的经历。”

佩图拉教授一言不发，她正在审阅一位研究生的课程论文。阿尔达并不为此感到沮丧，他明白导师只是在思考更重要的事，并非充耳不闻。

“教授，”阿尔达深吸一口气，主动问道，“你是遇到什么麻烦事了吗？”

佩图拉教授放下了鼠标。她端起水杯喝了一口，然后放下：

“阿尔达，你有兴趣去调查没有痕迹的案子吗？”

“没有痕迹的？”阿尔达捏紧了手指，“你指的是……”

“是的，就是‘无痕系列杀人案’。”

阿尔达点点头，他的心脏开始超功率运转。

“无痕系列杀人案”，指的是五年前开始、横跨欧洲的七件杀人案，死者都是当地的上流人士。这一系列杀人案的死者彼此之间毫无联系，暗杀手法迥异，有室内枪杀，有利器刺杀，有街头行凶，还有爆炸案，每一件案子都因为现场证据的缺失而在某个环节突然断掉。

五个月前，欧洲刑警组织的一位荷兰专家第一次通过作案风格将这些案子联系起来，并成立了跨国专案组。他推测出凶手是同一个（或从属于同一组织的）职业杀手，因为这几件看起来毫无关联的案子有一件事如出一辙：这个凶手不会将现场伪造成意外（或者说也这样做，但那些案子没有被归入“无痕系列杀人案”），在行凶后一定会刻意抹去所有关于自己的痕迹，而且异常喜欢使用清洁剂。虽然单独的案件变成系列案后获得了一定进展，但调查进度始终非常缓慢。

最近一起案子——这件是否是同一人作为还有待商榷——发生在两个月前，而且就在英国。南安普顿夜晚的闹市区里，死者的心脏被一把刺进肋骨间缝隙的匕首穿透，佩图拉教授直接参与了现场调查。从那时起，阿尔达就渴望着能参与到这个案件里来，只是他没有想到，机会能来得这么快。

“这是七个案子里，留下的线索最多的一个，也是进展最深入的一个。这一次凶手将凶器留在了作案现场，还提取到一些来自不同人的、沾血的脚印。凶器是仿制的STRIDER AJAX-MANTRACK 2，目前正在调查其来源；遗留的脚印也已经提取。除此之外，现场就没有再留下凶手的其他痕迹。”

“那些脚印不是凶手的。”阿尔达喃喃地说。

佩图拉教授抬起头：“为什么这么说？”

“如果这一起案件的确是‘无痕系列杀人案’之一的话。凶手杀人手法狠辣，而且敢在闹市区行凶，这倒也符合其风格；凶手有理由将凶器留在现场，因为带走的过程中反而更容易暴露，但以他的迅速，是不可能踩到死者流出的血的。”

说出这番推测时，阿尔达坚定不移。

佩图拉教授出神了一会。随后，她又打开一份报告，是其中一名犯罪嫌疑人的供述。

“另外，死者曾经登录警方伪造的暗网链接，试图在上面雇佣杀手，并提到其想要暗杀的目标叫‘斯彭思·吉布森’。”

“那调查这个人了吗？” 

佩图拉教授叹了一口气。

“嗯。尽管调查显示他们在商业利益上是竞争对手，但没有证据表明斯彭思·吉布森有谋杀意图，只有把他放了。这个人的语言风格十分严密，让我几乎都能把他和那个杀手联系在一起……当然，这只是我的感觉。唯一让我感到异常的地方在于，斯彭思·吉布森经营文化产业，供述显示他对电子和互联网领域缺乏兴趣，却与许多计算机技术顶尖的人物有深交。”

“那他似乎先一步雇佣到了杀手。”

“这是你的推测吗？” 

“是大胆的猜测，教授。”

“你怎么猜测的？”

“‘无痕系列杀人案’的杀手在杀人后，会有意识地、尽可能地将痕迹抹除，达到一种干净到不正常的境界；而这个犯罪嫌疑人，斯彭思·吉布森，似乎也是一个非常缜密的策划者，他的日常行事风格可能也是滴水不漏的类型，他很可能出于自身习惯会尽可能避免留下痕迹。现在这个年代，一个人最容易留下而难以发觉的痕迹就是在互联网上了。他刻意和计算机技术高超的人群接近，一个目的是否就是为了抹除自己在网络上留下的信息？”

佩图拉教授久久地沉默了，她的脸上露出一丝平和又无奈的欣慰。

“两周以前，我曾两次向上级提出这个请求，同时从斯彭思·吉布森和他身边的计算机技术人才入手，继续调查这件案子。那边已经派人去做访问了，但这需要调动网络部的力量，批准下来得很慢。”佩图拉教授凝视着学生的双眼，她橙色的头发因抑制不住的颤抖而散落了几根，“我现在需要你的协助，阿尔达。以前都是我带着你分析，但这次，你要单独负责一个部分了。”


	2. Chapter 2

阿尔达庆幸导师没有派他去走访嫌疑人身边那群程序员——尽管他直觉认为这是一个关键的突破口，但这块确实有人比自己更擅长。后面两周，阿尔达除了一遍遍地阅读已经分析出的痕迹信息，剩余时间都沉浸在监控录像的比对工作中。

“仿制的军刀是自制的，无法查明来源，上面也没有任何指纹。

“没有人目睹到行凶过程。

“其余案件中现场残余的清洁剂和抹布纤维没有特定品牌，都是从案发当地随意获得的。

“残余的清洁剂……”

阿尔达暂停录像，很困倦地喝下茶杯里的能量饮料。

这是阿尔达第一次切身实际地体会到“没有线索本身就是线索”这句话的含义。这个杀手一干二净的行事风格，本身就是最大的线索。如此高明的犯罪在哪个年代都很不常见，尽管十分疲惫，但想到这种很容易变成悬案的大案正在他的手里逐渐浮出真相，他就按捺不住激动的心情。

“残余的清洁剂……”

阿尔达一直想着这一点。“刻意抹去所有关于自己的痕迹，而且异常喜欢使用清洁剂”，这个凶手实在太怪异了！他甚至怀疑南安普顿这起案子是不是此人所为，因为快速撤离现场的过程中无法满足他“刻意抹去痕迹”的需求——假如这真的是他的习惯的话。那些路人的血脚印就是证明。但尽管如此，这一起案件的线索太少，而且凶杀过程十分专业，让人不得不怀疑到ta头上。

“他是个职业杀手，”阿尔达在心里思考，“他在杀人后就立刻进行了善后。也许有人帮助他善后，不管是谁，善后的人大概都有严重的洁癖。他既然是个职业杀手，要做成生意，就需要与人通信……仅凭一个人很难做得周全，他背后一定有一个和他的暗杀技术同样专业的组织，但应该不会很大，因为他的案子既少，又总是独立于其他案件的。

“就他制造的现场看来，传统的痕迹学调查或许真的没有太大意义，也许调查死者身边人的杀人动机，再顺着找他们是否与可疑人员有通信记录，这才是符合逻辑的做法——死者居然摸到警方的钓鱼网站里来，虽然有点可笑，但那个斯彭思·吉布森也很有可能是通过相似的路径，只不过他找对了。不过这难度不亚于我现在这样一帧帧对比监控录像。真是棘手啊……”

阿尔达甚至冒出一个消极的想法，就是等那个凶手再作案一次，看能不能找到更多的规律。想到这里，他立刻狠狠骂了一句，不知是对自己，还是对那个无影无踪的凶手。总之，骂过过后，他就继续开始工作了。

佩图拉教授已经连续几天看到她的学生无精打采地来上班了。阿尔达的黑眼圈日渐加深，比他博士毕业前两周更憔悴。

她知道这个任务的难度。尽管前人已经做了许多铺垫工作，但让一位初出茅庐的年轻人去调查，依然……可以说太过分了。

但她对阿尔达的信心更大，那可是她最得意的学生！打破砂锅问到底的追溯本能就是他最大的天赋，正是这一点让她执意对一个跨专业的本科生敞开刑侦的大门。刚开始，阿尔达非常刻板，只喜欢把自己埋在书本堆和分析室里，但现在已经很不一样了，佩图拉教授的实战型教学让他的预测风格越来越大胆，也逐渐学会了结合其他领域——如他博士期间参与调查的一件街头斗殴案，一名帮派男子在小巷被短刀刺成重伤，上面残留的指纹来自于另一个帮派的成员。但当阿尔达冒险走访该帮派后发现，该嫌犯虽惯用刀具，但比起穿刺更习惯用劈砍和击打的方式，以此为线索，最后查到真凶果然另有他人。事后佩图拉问他为何有如此勇气，阿尔达只是擦着冷汗回答，没想到我的演技还挺好的，教授，感谢您没有责骂我上班看剧。

他是那么的努力又有潜力，已经不止一次看到他另辟蹊径，以更微小的切入点找到突破了。佩图拉教授已经很久不见阿尔达看剧，脱离了象牙塔的光晕，他总是全身心地投入到自己负责的案子上。

“你将拥有越来越多的本能。”佩图拉教授默默祝福着，“你会意识到，人类的痕迹不仅无处不在，而且，无所不是。”

阿尔达·埃夫伦在连续工作第十七天的中午晕倒在工作岗位上。当他在抢救室醒来后，上级和蔼地命令他回家休息，并严肃批评佩图拉教授不应该把那么重要的任务交给一个新人。

“教授，真对不起，这事和你没有关系，你却因此受到了批评。”

在教授家用晚餐时，阿尔达一直低着头。他的心情完全无法放松下来。

“追求正义的道路上总会遇到各种阻碍的。”佩图拉教授笑笑，“你相信这个案子能破吗？”

“我相信。”阿尔达不假思索，“但是……”

“但是什么？”

“我不知道，这会不会也花费我一生的时间。”

佩图拉教授震了一下。

“教授，或许我真的……不应该在现在就调查这样的大案。”

“阿尔达，”佩图拉教授握住他的手，“我接手‘开膛手杰琪连环杀人案’时不比你大多少，而那就是我到现在为止负责的最大的案子。一开始，我也满脑子想着尽快破案，直到我发现这是无差别杀人后——无差别杀人是所有凶杀案里最难侦破的，从那一天，我就做好了用一辈子去调查的准备。”

阿尔达抬起眼睛，他意识到此时前辈的经历很可能为他找到新的方向。

佩图拉教授把手和视线放回餐具上：“受制于当年的技术，杰琪·奎尔特留下的一些痕迹已经无法有效检验，加上这人已经很多年没有作案了……阿尔达，我告诉你，前段时间我重新检验被害者血迹时，发现杰琪杀死安吉拉·文斯勒的现场是伪造的！这次，我从里面检测到了一种不属于人体的物质，初步判定它可以促进细胞的增生，十几年了，竟然还没有降解。”

“什么？你是说……”

“我意识到一种可能，这也许才是我至今无法抓到杰琪的根本原因。”佩图拉教授咬紧嘴唇，“杰琪早已经不是一个人了，杰琪的背后，有一个科技和影响力异常发达的组织。”

“原来你将案件分给我的那天，”阿尔达恍然大悟，“不是在发愁‘无痕系列杀人案’，而是在发愁这件事情？！那这个组织……”

“阿尔达，你真敏锐。”佩图拉教授频频点头，“有这样的洞察力，我就完全不担心了。你不要着急，你知道的，职业杀手作案调查起来容易得多；你也分析过，这个杀手背后即使有善后团队规模也不会很大；而且这个无痕杀手还在继续作案……你知道这意味着什么。”

佩图拉教授一直将阿尔达送到他楼底下。她嘱咐他好好休息，并表示会随时关注他的情况。她目睹楼梯间的声控灯一层层亮起又熄灭，直到阿尔达的房间亮起灯光，这才转身离去。

她的眼里充满了深深的隐忧。


	3. Chapter 3

阿尔达获得了六天的休假。他先睡了一大觉，醒来后，他想起了自己的父母。

他离开家已经两年了。他上次见到父母还是博士毕业答辩那天，此后就全身心投入了工作里。突然从埋头办案的日程里抽离，他不由自主地开始想念他们，假如能见到母亲，哪怕只是看她一眼，他沉重的压力也就……

这时，他看到脸书上有一个波兰同学发的消息，说自家附近的二战纪念碑快拆掉了。那条消息让他冷静下来。他最终放弃了回家，而是联系到那个同学，说想去他那边旅游几天。

“阿尔达，你脑子抽了吗，好不容易放个假，怎么会想到这种鸟不拉屎的地方来？纪念碑有什么好看的，也值得你大老远跑来？”

“我的到来让你不高兴吗？”阿尔达往旅馆床上一躺，“我怎么说也算历史系的科班出身，有点奇怪的历史情结也正常。你还记得隔壁班的格罗斯吗，他这人大晚上的飞法国，就为了在6月6日早上登上奥马哈海滩！”

阿尔达的大学同班同学——彼得·克茨洛斯卡——现在是一家美术馆的管理员，愉快地拉开椅子坐下。上学时他经常抄阿尔达的笔记，两人关系很好，对于老同学的突然拜访他自然是很高兴的，不过，他总觉得这些年的深造让阿尔达变化很大。

“你开朗了不少啊，我记得你以前一跟人说话就要紧张，我还以为读个博士会让你更……说难听点，自闭呢。你这些年都是怎么过的？天天调查案子吗？”

“主要还是进行分析对比。最近南安普顿出了个命案，我的工作就是对比监控，结果查了那么多天也什么都没分析出来。上面看我劳累过度，才让我放了假。”

“原来是这样。那阿尔达，你就先好好休息一下吧，明天我带你去参观。”

“好的。谢谢你送我来旅馆，彼得。”

阿尔达和彼得并没有因为久别而显得生疏，连阿尔达自己都惊讶，他竟然可以玩得那么开心。他们主要谈工作后的事情，阿尔达对美术馆工作挺感兴趣，而彼得对刑侦学科的好奇更甚，不过很多时候，阿尔达也表示不能透露太多。

“阿尔达，有女朋友了吗？”

“还没有。”

“兄弟，太工作狂也不好，你现在又不看剧，又不交友……不对，那我怎么感觉你的生活其实很丰富？！”

“可能这就是找到真正热爱事业的感觉了吧。”阿尔达趴在栏杆上，抬头看向纪念碑远方的教堂，“就像我的导师。她是位快50岁的女性，又要破案又要带学生，一周七天都在工作状态。但是除了两种情况，我从来没见她沮丧想放弃过。”

“哪两种？”

“第一种是遇到了混日子的学生，第二种是自己负责的案件被迫终止调查。”

“你导师够厉害，这些年肯定有你好受的……她结婚了吗？”

“结了，她有个女儿，在法国学音乐。”

“那真的了不起。不过，第二种是什么意思？”

“就是案子触及了某些人的利益，不能再继续下去了。”

彼得同情地点点头，心领神会。

休假第三天，阿尔达先去彼得工作的美术馆参观了一番，随后坐上公交车开始真正的漫游。临近波罗的海的小城市风景单调，但不仅没让他无聊，反而越发兴奋。在公交车上，他三番五次突然笑起来，一位老大爷还好奇地问他是不是要去约会。

阿尔达在其中一站下车。他站上沿海的公路边缘。现在是一天中最热的时候，他只能看到脏兮兮的浪潮拍打海岸，海滩上一个人也没有——这就是他的心想要的地方，迎着海风和粼粼的波浪，目所能及处没有其他人类。太阳在他左侧余光中逐渐下落，打上一束逐渐完美的伦勃朗光。

他觉得自己能在这里站一下午。

在那段时间里，阿尔达真的忘记了工作的压力。他甚至忘了自己分析的本能，只是任凭阳光洒在身上，看风吹过树叶，看那一线反复被浸湿的沙子和远方灰蒙蒙的天空。大自然真好——这是他唯一的念头——我就想在这里继续站着，一个人站着。

但当天色渐沉，沙滩上的人就多了起来。阿尔达吞了口唾沫，才发现自己已经要被太阳烤干了。他不得不回到现实，想着到哪里买一瓶水，或者干脆到咖啡店去坐坐。

“欢迎，欢迎，”阿尔达特意找了一家人少的小店，他一进门，店主就热情地打起招呼，“客人请坐，看看您需要什么，随时找我就好！”

咖啡馆店主是一个身材中等的中年男子。看到他和善的面容，阿尔达也不由自主地露出笑容。他点了一杯最便宜的柠檬红茶，然后就开始四处打量。

这家店很干净，尽管木质的吧台表面已经粗糙，装潢也简单，但却感觉非常舒适，仿佛它就浑然天成地诞生于那午后阳光下的海景。店主将饮料端上来，阿尔达点头致谢，喝了一大口，目光又落向门外的经过的一辆辆汽车。

“先生，”店主顺着阿尔达的目光看了看又转过来，“您是来这里旅行的吗？”

“是的。”阿尔达依然看着门外，“您是不是也很好奇，我为什么要来这里旅行？”

店主嘿嘿一笑：“您怎么知道我要问这个问题？”

“无数次了。”阿尔达眉毛一扬，作出个无奈的手势，“您看我这身行头也知道，我只是喜欢去安静的陌生地方罢了。”

“原来是这样。您是从哪里来的呢？”

“英国。”阿尔达想了想，补充道，“现居 伦敦。 不过我是土耳其人。”

“哦？”店主好奇起来，“那您为什么去英国呢？我看您斯斯文文的像个知识分子，是去那边读书的吗？”

“是。我两个月前才拿到博士学位。”

“不错，不错！”店主面露惊喜，“现在的年轻人真是越来越厉害了。让我猜猜您是干哪一行的好吗？我猜——你是个警察，你的眼神如此尖锐，就像一把挖掘坟墓的铁铲！”

“……”

“真不好意思，”店主连连道歉，“我这人就这样，一跟客人聊天就来劲，抱歉抱歉。我就不多说了。” 

“没关系，没关系。先生，您真厉害，您已经猜得很近了。”阿尔达心服口服地点点头，“很多人都说我眼神犀利，老是打量着什么，以为我是警察。其实，我是一名法医。”

阿尔达不是故意要耍店主，身处陌生环境，他缺乏随心所欲的安全感——其实这不是阿尔达第一次跟陌生人玩角色扮演了，在打车、等候和搬家的时候，他冒充过化妆品销售、记者、餐馆服务员、司机、幼儿园老师，甚至未婚的单身父亲，从他嘴里诞生的故事可谓千奇百怪。这是他想要跟人交流，又不想透露隐私的最好的方式。

反正人们也只想听听故事而已。比如现在，这个萍水相逢的波兰大叔就完全被他吸引住了，这次他把自己装扮成一个乐观的职场新人，对自己的工作充满激情。从法医同事嘴里听到的他同学经历的一次普通医疗事故分析，被他讲得曲折离奇、惊心动魄，哪怕“当事人”只是作为助手写报告，以及送了几份样去检测而已。听得店主两眼放光。

眼见着杯子里的饮料已经喝完了，时间也过了挺久，他拿出钞票付了账。

就在阿尔达起身的瞬间，他看到了一个异常醒目的人。


	4. Chapter 4

一个年轻的清洁工推着清洁车走过咖啡馆门前的街道。他个子瘦高，戴着耳机，心情似乎很愉快。即使离得很远，还有些近视，阿尔达依然看出他有一张帅气的脸庞，染成灰紫色的头发浸透在阳光下，漫出灿烂的暖橘色光芒。

“先生，那是卢克，他可是我们的好邻居！”看到那个人，店主突然就高兴起来，“他是一个房屋管家，不管再脏乱差的房子经他一打整都井井有条、焕然一新，在我们镇上，左邻右舍最受欢迎的人莫过于这孩子了！”

店主提高了声音跟那个清洁工打招呼，对方招手回应一下，放大了挂在脸上的微笑。

“这孩子今天又要去中心广场上晚班。说实话，虽然素不相识，但我觉得你们会很有共同语言，要是你们能认识一下就好了！”

店主看向阿尔达，意外地发现他完全了脸色。他一直望向卢克走远的方向，神情凝重又专注。

“您怎么了，先生？”

“店主先生，”阿尔达重新坐回高脚凳，“您应该知道，很多都市传说都会写凶手把人杀死后，装进清洁用具车里运走的情节吧？”

“什么？！哈哈哈哈……”店主大笑起来，好一阵后才上气不接下气地重新组织语言，“先生，您真幽默，要是卢克会杀人，那他肯定第一天就被抓住了——他一定会强迫症式地在犯罪现场逗留很久，只为了把对象的房子打扫干净！”

阿尔达最后是微笑着离开咖啡馆的。他还是坐那一班公交车回旅馆，在楼下吃了一份颇具当地特色的晚餐，然后从背包里翻出一个厚实的本子。他在本子上详细地记录了他所知晓的那个叫卢克的青年，十几秒的注视，他写了整整三页，竟然还没有一个点重复的。

在卢克前面，记录的是长达十二页的斯彭思·吉布森。

第二天几乎同一时间，他去了那家店对面的一家冷饮店，专心致志地等着那个英俊又潇洒的清洁工出现。

这家冷饮店的店主明显不如咖啡店店主热情，而且英语不太好。阿尔达跟她闲聊几句，然后就打听起卢克的事情。没想到，和昨天的大叔一样，这位大姐也是一提到卢克就高兴起来，操着浓重的口音硬是跟他攀谈了二十分钟。

“卢克这孩子，又认真又机灵，长得也乖巧，谁能不喜欢他呢？他还经常帮我带上幼儿园的儿子呢！他喜欢讲故事，我们镇上的孩子都可喜欢他了。说起来，我以前问他打算什么时候成家，他居然说不打算结婚，因为不想照顾小孩……这孩子说什么瞎话，我看他比谁都照顾得好，只要傍晚时在广场上看到他，哪次不是一大群小孩围着转？”

阿尔达一开始只是尝试性地问，但店主说得那么认真，他竟然也逐渐听进去了。

“小伙子，你一个来旅游的外地人，怎么对卢克那么感兴趣呀？”大姐咧嘴一笑，“你跟他认识吗？”

“因为听你们好多人都在说他好，我有点好奇。”

“怪不得呢，小伙子，你可得抓紧时间认识他，他每天都挺忙。我看，再过十来分钟他就要从这条路上经过了，一定要把握机会啊。”

阿尔达表面上波澜不惊，实际心里已经临近沸腾了。他如期等到了那个熟悉的身影，他和昨天一样推着车快乐地走着，只不过换了件衣服，头戴式耳机也换成了细发箍。

“喂，”店主大姐碰了碰阿尔达，结果他拔腿就蹿了出去，着实把她吓了一跳。

大姐目瞪口呆地看着这个小伙子像弹簧一样跑到卢克面前，卢克当场被这个不速之客吓到摔倒，被阿尔达手忙脚乱地扶起来就往店里拖。她忍笑翻了个白眼，干脆坐下来，让店里的其他客人都来看好戏了。

“……你干什么啊……我说，”她逐渐听到卢克的声音了，“你是谁啊？”

“我叫阿尔达·埃夫伦，我来自英国。我……那个……”

“我好像见过你！”在冷饮店门外，卢克突然抽出手臂，“你是不是昨天下午，贝利先生店里那个顾客？”

“那家咖啡店吗？”阿尔达往昨天的方向一指，“是是是，那就是我！其实……”

卢克大方一笑，竟主动掀起塑料门帘为阿尔达开路：“我对你有点印象。我当时还挺好奇，我们这鸟不拉屎的地方怎么会来一个 外国人 。”

说话间两个年轻人就坐上了吧台。卢克看了一眼阿尔达喝得半满的杯子，很轻松地对大姐说来一份三色冰淇淋。

“你还想要什么吗，阿尔达？”

“我……那就再来一份柠檬红茶吧，加冰的。”

当大姐准备饮料的时候，卢克时不时会用波兰语和她说话，应该是在唠家常。这个小镇上的人彼此都非常熟识，对外人非常热情，即使看他们用听不懂的语言聊天，阿尔达也不得不承认，他在这里感到很舒服。

他将视线落回眼前这个青年身上，近距离观察他的一举一动。


	5. Chapter 5

他的头发好柔软——这是阿尔达的第一反应，他的发根露出一点点黑色，表明这头漂亮的紫灰色是漂染的，漂染过的发质居然能那么好。他打了一堆耳洞和耳骨洞，戴着酷女孩的耳饰，随着他转头，耳朵上的金属链条碰撞发出一声声脆响。他的短袖上印着鲜艳的泼墨花纹，这让阿尔达想到了昨天参观的美术馆里，他驻足最久的那一幅画。他的左眼下方有一条伤疤，说话时眉飞色舞，那条伤疤随着肌肉上下起伏，能看出来它刚形成时非常的深，还有缝针痕迹。

很有个性的年轻人，硬件本来就好，还知道怎么打扮自己，尤其是那双长度堪比套袖的工装风半指手套，更衬得手指修长。

“朋友，不要那么直勾勾地盯着我。”卢克应该是实在受不了了这照相机一样的眼神了，“大家都在看着呢。”

“抱歉，”阿尔达手足无措地捏住吸管，“我是真的没想到，这么偏僻的地方，竟然还有你这么好看的人……啊对不起，我没有那种意思，我是说……呃……我知道你现在可能很害怕我……”

“好了好了，”卢克拍拍阿尔达的肩膀，“不要那么紧张，实话告诉你吧，这种事我也习惯了。”

正如咖啡店店主贝利先生所料，卢克·勒万多斯基和阿尔达·埃夫伦，两个异国他乡的青年几乎一见如故。他们惊讶地发现，他们彼此都有着远超过外表的学识，卢克去过许多达官贵人的豪宅里打扫，说起那些藏品、装潢和家具品牌如数家珍，但却一点不让人觉得他有艳羡；阿尔达则讲起法医学院的种种趣事，说到一些实验课和实践细节时，连连感慨“这要是打扫起来，真的很麻烦”。

卢克听得饶有兴趣：“你经常解剖尸体吗？”

“很少。”阿尔达说，“我的研究方向是毒理学，主要在实验室搞检验，不怎么进解剖室。”

“我就说。你这鞋挺酷的，但我猜可能不方便在解剖尸体时穿吧，太容易弄脏了。”

阿尔达连连点头：“不愧是专业的清洁工。”

挺酷的，草。

考虑到卢克的职业，他还讲了一些“从刑警同事那听到的”关于清理案发现场的“只言片语”，试图拉近话题。

“是有那么一些人专门从事犯罪现场的清理工作，”卢克说，“我就认识好几个。”

阿尔达往杯子里加了块冰：“他们是警察来之前还是之后清理的？”

“当然是之后。”

“卢克，你真的很喜欢打扫工作吗？”

“那当然，”卢克很奇怪为什么会问他这个问题，“……也有一些客观原因没错。我是过敏性体质，对霉菌、螨虫和灰尘都严重过敏，必须时刻打扫居住环境。久而久之，就养成习惯了。”

“也许你更适合当医生。”

“朋友，这一点我就很不像你了，”卢克抬高声音，“我考不上大学。”

在太阳完全落下之前，卢克和阿尔达在中心广场的餐馆里共进了晚餐，这次，阿尔达无比深刻地感受到卢克人见人爱的好人缘。广场上的人大多认识他，无论男女老少看到都要打声招呼，还有几个小孩一直跟着他跑，但很快就被他们的父母拉开了。

“卢克，你真的好受欢迎。”阿尔达再也无法掩饰他的羡慕。

“你知道刚才那个小朋友的妈妈说什么吗？”卢克坏笑起来，“她说，‘大哥哥和他的朋友今晚会很忙，不要打扰他’。”

阿尔达以静音模式笑开了花。

因为赶着上晚班，卢克只是点了个汉堡，但请阿尔达吃了一顿完整的正餐。阿尔达没有怎么推辞，他也承认自己刚工作手头没什么钱。等上菜时卢克主动给了阿尔达自己的推特，还问他住哪里，怎么回去。

“现在大概也没有公交了，我坐个出租车吧。”

“那你什么时候回英国？”

“明天一早。”阿尔达面无表情。

“你真的要走那么匆忙吗？”

“是啊，我上级催我没事就赶快回去，新的案子又来了。”


	6. Chapter 6

休假第五天一大早，阿尔达就坐火车回到了英国。看眼表，觉得时间赶得上，就立刻拦了一辆出租，提前一天回岗位了。

“阿尔达？”网络部的一名同事第一个看到他，他惊讶极了，“你不是还在休假吗？”

“我待不住。”阿尔达没有回工位，而是和对方一起径直往网络部走去，“你们那边查得怎样了？”

“没那么快。”对方感到阿尔达现在非常急躁，他压低了声音，“看你这样子，你是已经有答案了？难道就是他？”

“可能性很大。”阿尔达走到网络部门门口又折返，“你们继续查吧，我要去跟教授汇报。”

他连忙拉住：“现在不行，她肯定会骂死你的！她要是知道你谁都不说独自出境去探访了一个嫌疑人，说不定会直接停止你的项目！”

“如果我把我看到的告诉她，教授肯定会跟我做出一样的判断。”

“但是你的消息来源——”

阿尔达顿时定在地上。

“兄弟，”他迅速把阿尔达拉进茶水间，将门关紧，“大家刚来的时候都很着急想破案，但你千万不要冲动，千万不要。”

阿尔达点点头。他已经感到后悔了，不动声色地抬手擦掉额头的汗。

“还好，”网络部同事松开了手，“其实你现在这样算是走捷径，还不是犯罪，要是能把案子快速破了也就没事。我在担心另一点，而假如你告诉了佩图拉教授，她最先开始担心的一定也是这一点——你的安全问题。”

他给阿尔达拿了一罐功能饮料，拉开拉环递过去。

“你觉得你表现的怎么样？”

“我不知道。”

“我想，假如你在接触后觉察出他有重大嫌疑，那对方很可能也会觉得你可疑——尽管你是本就对他抱有怀疑，奔着他去的，但对方也很厉害啊。他或许不敢动你，但你，想想你的家人呢？”

阿尔达的瞳孔瞬间收紧到极点。

“兄弟，不是我吓你，这种事以前不是没发生过。”网络部同事注视着阿尔达抿紧嘴唇，“如果知道你会谁都不告诉一言不发就去波兰，我绝对不会把这个消息透露给你的。”

“没有关系。”阿尔达说，“我会想办法。”

“行，我们会继续帮你查，你尽快去找其他线索。既然你已经做了，就一定要赶在他们前面……对了！如果你感到有危险，哪怕只是预感，也一定要告诉教授，不要像她一样，去赌自己的前途。”

佩图拉教授带着最近的结果去荷兰开会了。教授不在的这几天，阿尔达回到分析室，对样品又做了一次彻底的分析，意外地从现场血样中找到一根长度仅有一毫米多的毛发。他大喜过望，把全组人叫来集体化验，结果显示这根掉落的眉毛来自一位南安普顿大学的学生。但经过调查，她也只是在案发前几分钟路过那里，案发时已经离开闹市区，坐上一辆优步了。

“感谢您配合我们的调查。”

送走了这位学生，阿尔达又回到工位上，拿出那本厚笔记本开始研究。他没有时间沮丧，事实上，他一开始也没有抱多大的希望。

他的重点依然是关注卢克·勒万多斯基本人。

如果是普通人与他近距离见了第一面，他们大多会先关注他的容貌，然后被细小精致的项圈吸引了视线。但阿尔达在记住他的脸以后，下一步就注意到了他的手。

当时，他完全没料到卢克会被自己吓得摔倒，但这样再好不过了，他迅速扶起卢克，并在他手指上摸到了三样他想要的东西：枪茧，刀伤，和下意识把手往回缩的反射性动作。他的两只手都是开枪惯用手，但更常用右手，虎口的茧更硬，无名指和中指肌肉异常发达。紧接着，他想都不用想就知道他一直戴着护臂是为了遮住手臂的伤痕。

经常用枪这一点本身就足够引人怀疑。另外，阿尔达发现卢克的清洁意识也异常强烈。卢克注意到了他的鞋子，而他也注意到了卢克的——他刚打扫完卫生，全身上下却一干二净，尤其是鞋子，连鞋底边缘都一尘不染。另外，当卢克俯身撩起门帘时，他看到他两边裤子口袋里各有一根去污笔，跟他的手机门卡这么重要的东西放在一块。阿尔达不知道他到哪里去找那么多需要随身携带两支去污笔的污渍。

剩下的就是他的主观感觉。

打扮潮流的体力劳动者，阿尔达见过不少，但如此年轻又时髦，谈吐还处处流露出广博认知和深刻观念的，他一个也没见过。说简单点，一个魅力十足、年华大好的青年，怎么会甘于做一个清洁工？以及，当阿尔达说起大学生活的时候，卢克就像亲身经历过似的，而且他对上流社会有一些——按理说——不属于他们这个阶层的认识。阿尔达想起卢克说他成绩不好考不上大学，现在一想，‘成绩不好’这个理由绝对是假的。

卢克应该没有怀疑吧。如果他怀疑，就不会让自己看起来懂得很多。

阿尔达希望如此。

但他还没有察觉到什么危险，接下来发生的事情，比感觉到卢克已经潜入自己身边更加让他震惊——

在自己回到英国短短五天后，下一起凶杀案就发生了。

“那个杀手似乎要做个了断了。”

佩图拉教授本来只有四五天的出差，因为发生在法国南特的最新案件而被迫过了十多天才回国。她看起来非常烦躁，头顶仿佛都燃起了火舌。她一回来就把阿尔达拉进办公室。

“阿尔达，你休个假竟然去了波兰，到底去干什么了？！”

阿尔达的血压噌一下升到危险值。

佩图拉教授目不转睛地盯着他，她只是微微皱眉，胸口却剧烈地在起伏。阿尔达知道，教授的理性已经要到极点了，他到了必须要承认的时候，不仅因为教授有所察觉，更因为那个杀手——他现在百分之九十九确信就是卢克·勒万多斯基——也已经意识到了。

“我只是去见了大学同学。”

但现在不是坦白的好时候。他必须等教授的情绪稳定下来。

“教授，你冷静一下。你为什么说‘那个杀手似乎要做个了断’？他这次作案，和以前有什么不一样吗？”

佩图拉教授视线下移了一些，但依然只是静默。过了一会。她翻出手提包里的优盘，将资料一份份给阿尔达看。

“这次死者被一颗狙击步枪子弹射中。根据弹道分析，凶手是从一条街外的一幢公寓楼顶发射的子弹。现场依然是干干净净的，但这次——他是在作案后进入死者的房子，将其打扫干净的。这是他八次作案里，唯一一次返回作案现场！他好像已经不满足于清扫了，还故意伪造了现场，其中包括蓄意破坏，手法也够高明，但很遗憾，他非要选专案组开会的时候作案，各国专家一起分析现场，很快把伪造都还原了。最操蛋的是他竟然把他用来暗杀的狙击枪扔在了死者身边！……这个举动实在是震惊了我，他疯了吗？”

阿尔达看着屏幕，很久都没有眨眼。

卢克他，他不仅识破了自己，而且感到十分恼怒。他故意返回现场，故意做了很多伪造——若不是众多专家一起，很可能就被骗过了。现场照片一张张翻过去，阿尔达越发毛骨悚然，而当狙击枪的特写照片以尸体为背景出现在屏幕上时，他的双腿瞬间软了下去。

“阿尔达，你怎么了？”

“他为什么要将凶器扔在现场？”阿尔达的嘴唇不住颤抖。

“在我看来，这分明就是一种挑衅。”

阿尔达无力地低下头去，他唯有用手撑住桌子，才不至于摔倒：

“他一定是意识到了什么……我想，是因为我。”


	7. Chapter 7

佩图拉获得教授头衔的第十五天，她遭到了生平第一次指控。

当时她正在负责调查一起黑帮火拼案，她一如既往地分析现场、提取证据，就在判决日到来前两天，一位法医突然发现，她收集的一项证据是伪造的。

这项指控让学校和检察院顿时陷入轩然大波。处于旋涡中心的佩图拉教授瞬间遭到所有人的怀疑，看到指控，她整个脑子一片空白，但她的应急预案只是下线了一秒就全面启动，赶在三人成虎的局势到来之前，用力拍了整栋楼最大的桌子：

“你们想一想！为什么会在判决即将展开时发现证据伪造？我分明是无辜的！难道你们都没有感觉吗？！”

好在佩图拉教授的同事们都是司法界人士，冷静下来后第一反应都是“去调查”。她的两个研究生都站在老师这一边，所有同事齐心协力地把它当成一件大案来破。

不过，佩图拉教授仍觉得这样是坐以待毙，她很感激身边人的信任，但她知道自己不能依靠他们。

有怀疑她的人，她也有怀疑的人。佩图拉在选择刑事技术学专业深造之前，曾很长一段时间任职刑警，刻在骨子里的敏锐和凌厉让她赶在所有同事之前找到了诬告她的嫌疑人——一名被黑帮威逼利诱，阻止她继续查案的警察。

佩图拉教授最终被判无罪，当庭释放，而参与犯罪的黑帮分子也被绳之以法。

但真凶之所以能那么快认罪伏法，据局里的老同事说，是因为佩图拉教授对他进行了逼供。这种说法一度在学校里掀起二次风波，但比起第一次，已经完全无法对当事人再造成冲击。再后来，阿尔达申请到了佩图拉教授的研究生，假证风波也完全平息，大家都心照不宣地不再提起这件事。

直到参加了工作，阿尔达才从那个提醒他注意安全的网络部同事那里得知，他所敬爱的导师有这样一段争议性大到让所有人都缄口不言的经历。

“我现在不可以责骂你。”

听完阿尔达的自白，佩图拉教授重重地叹了口气。

“我非常理解你的做法……从客观上，我承认你很大程度推动了案件进展的速度，而且你打开了一种全新的思路。你现在就是最了解嫌疑人的人，我当然，比任何时候都更加需要你。”

她从座位上站起，有些迟疑地伸出手，最后拍了拍阿尔达的胳膊。

“证据，在抓他之前，最重要的就是证据，只要确定了人是他，找证据就容易很多了。你这一点我会暂时跟专案组保密，然后跟上级沟通怎么保护你和你家人。阿尔达，你是我的学生，我的下属，无论什么情况下，我都会保证你安全的。”

或许是因为已经结案，初次得知此事的阿尔达没有怀疑教授。

他的第一反应是恐惧。他不相信导师一个人可以有那么大的力量，那么迅速地抓到诬陷者，又那么迅速地让他认罪。他印象里和他所看到的教授，从来都是严格的，耐心的，很体贴学生，大部分时候很温和，这份即使生气也不会让他人不快的温和甚至已经潜移默化地传承到了他的身上。他不明白，所有同事都在帮她洗清冤屈，她为什么还一反耐心和冷静，选择这场后患无穷的赌局？

但是，从某一天开始，他又渐渐开始看到两个教授的相同之处。

她们都一样雷厉风行，一样富有感染力，为了追求事实敢于去向任何的权威挑战；她们都相信感觉与逻辑其实没有明显界限，尊重法律的力量，但对规则本身则是与生俱来的漠视……他不断地发现她们之间的相似痕迹，直到有一天确信了这样一点：无论发生什么样的危机，教授都会相信我，并像保护她自己那样，最大限度地保护我的权益。至此，两个形象完全重合。

这一天就是今天。

后面两天，网络部门的同事查阅了案发当晚卢克推特账号的登录信息，结果显示他的手机一直定位在波兰，一动不动。

“这是肯定的，他怎么会带着手机去杀人呢。”网络部同事说，“我觉得最简单的办法还是重新去对比录像。你已经知道他的长相了，他不可能避开所有的监控摄像头，只要确定他在案发时间出现在了现场，他就完了。”

“我眼睛已经肿了。”阿尔达轻描淡写一句。

“去年我们追查一个走私毒品的团队，蹲了四五个月才把大本营揪出来。”他站起来去卫生间，阿尔达看到他的黑眼圈已经比自己还严重了，“网络搜查也需要蹲点，而且经常一蹲就是好几个月。他们发布通道的位置、时间，还有所用的节点，都要去守，任何一环没蹲到就要重来。毕竟，”他摇摇头，“我们不是JP那种世界公认的天才黑客。这个新成立的网络部门，资源和效率上，说实话，都还有很大的进步空间。”

阿尔达没有说话。他想起昨天佩图拉教授的提醒：监控摄像并不是全覆盖的，英国的监控覆盖面已经很广了，但还是有很多住宅区里没有设置，那个杀手完全可以走小路绕开。这让本就束手无策的他更加走投无路。

“阿尔达，”他悄悄凑过来，“佩图拉教授都把枪带在身上了，上次那件事的时候，她也是天天把枪带着。她觉得这样才有安全感……”

“我知道。我这一次失误，让全组都紧张成这样，我已经尽力在弥补了。她根本就没有骂我……”

阿尔达的心中突然涌起一阵温暖的失落。

“也许，我最大的错误，是没有一开始就把那件事告诉她。即使她骂我、将我撤职，又怎么样呢？她如此信任我，可我连商量都没有就擅自做了这种决定！……”

“大家都相信你。”网络部同事笑了笑，“这一行里，所有人都是付出代价才会成长的，每一代人都曾铤而走险，从沉痛的教训里才能真正吸取经验。而我们的师父都在等着我们闯祸，那只靴子越早落下，他们反而越心安。阿尔达，你连犯错都那么具有传奇色彩……你真的是教授当之无愧的最优秀的学生。”


	8. Chapter 8

决定性的证据却来得最为意想不到。

这段时间，阿尔达额外刷了很多社交网站。网络部同事说其他国家有很多在网络上发布案情，并在网友的帮助下破案的案例，让他也尝试一下。他觉得并不是毫无道理，但推特破案也没有具体思路，只能闲下来多刷刷案发地附近的消息。

然后他就发现了一段录像，配文是“清理录像时意外发现了一个帅哥！他到底是谁？”。

推特的主人是个住在法国南特的女人。那段录像里，一个瘦高的男性走过她的车停靠的小路。他从车后走到车前，走到离车头两三米时忽然停下，拍了许久鞋子上的灰尘,然后继续前进，在第一个路口右转了。

那条路上几乎没有什么灯光，即使带有夜视能力的行车记录仪也无法清晰拍下他的影像。唯有当他俯下身清理鞋子上的灰尘时可以看到他眉眼和头发的轮廓。

那是个背着背包，英俊潇洒的年轻帅哥。

阿尔达强忍住内心的狂喜，颤抖着点开推主的私信界面，他几乎就要从座位上跳起来，徒步跑到她的家里去了。那就是卢克！如果说那个昏暗的侧影还不能说明什么，但那有意识地清理鞋子的动作,绝对错不了。法国，深夜，如果日期和地点正好和案发时符合，如果他走出来的方向正好就是狙击枪子弹发射的方向，他立刻就可以联系法国和波兰警方下搜捕令，让这段惊人的悬念画上句号。

他联系上那个女人，在一番寒暄后表明身份，表示想获得这段录像的原片，这可能有助于破案。女人非常配合，当即同意了。

“我就住在植物园旁边。事发当晚，我正给学生上完钢琴课，回到家时大概是晚上10点。”女人在私信里说，“那天晚上，我熄火后正好忘了关车载导航仪，第二天早上起来发现存储卡已经满了——我有清理录像前回看一遍的习惯，结果就看到了这段。”

“那您当晚有没有感到什么异常呢？”

“没有的。”她说，“我直到第二天快中午才知道一条街外的宅邸里出了谋杀案。不过，因为警方没有披露细节，我什么也不清楚，完全没有把这个人和嫌疑犯联系在一起……

“先生，对不起，听您这么一说我有点害怕了……如果这个人真的是杀人犯，可以在破案以后通报我一声吗？”

“我向您保证。”

录像就是在案发现场附近的，时间完全一致，而卢克走开的方向，也正好指向子弹发射的楼顶。阿尔达的心脏开始和时间赛跑，他必须赶在那个人发现之前获得证据，将他逮捕……


	9. Chapter 9

阿尔达·埃夫伦本科时是一名人类学学生。他本打算成为一名考古学家，但大三那年，在前往英国交流时旁听了佩图拉的刑侦学课程后，他立刻认定那是更适合他的方向。当时还是副教授的佩图拉在见过这个土耳其学生后大喜过望，当场就要给他预留一个博士生的位置了。

“痕迹学和考古学一样枯燥又辛苦，但我相信，你既然对痕迹那么敏感，无论选择哪个方向，你都会大有作为的。”临走前，佩图拉教授送了阿尔达一本她编写的书籍，并真诚地拍他的肩膀，“你理智、冷静、敏锐，只对深埋地底的秘密充满热情，我在你眼里看到了前所未有的执着。如果你同时还勇敢和强大，哪怕看到太阳底下的黑暗也能无所畏惧，我随时欢迎你加入我们的队伍。”

阿尔达并不知道自己这份对痕迹的执着从何而来，总之，在专负责侦破重大悬案和冤案的佩图拉教授手下，他的特质表达得如鱼得水，愈发得到强化，并最终让他成为公认的教授最优秀的学生。

这个最优秀的学生，第一个任务就成功抓捕了横行欧洲的职业杀手卢克。

再次见到卢克·勒万多斯基，是在波兰境内的拘留所里。阿尔达披上外套坐下，整理一下衣摆，厚重的防弹玻璃对面是他再熟悉不过的那张脸，却不再是印象中的可爱神情。

卢克的双手双脚被分别铐住，低垂的眼里失去了光。他左眼的伤疤下面多了一块擦伤，右手微微颤抖，应该是拒捕时，被强行按在地上造成的。现在，笔录已经做完，阿尔达特地申请单独见他，可当再次见面，却一时不知再说什么。

“……”

阿尔达感到一丝悲伤。从感觉上，他依然无法把那些个凶案现场和卢克·勒万多斯基联系起来。卢克留在他心里的痕迹，是活泼的，坦诚的，虽然有点厚颜无耻，但绝不刻意隐藏。他实在无法想象出他杀人不眨眼的模样。

卢克对自己的罪行供认不讳。他一开口就能说出所有案件的全部细节，包括他接到委托、踩点的过程，如何根据谋杀对象计划战术，又如何避开监管，游离法外多年。他还坦白了自己是如何走上这条路的：他的父母都是同一组织的杀手，在母亲怀孕后，夫妻俩计划远走高飞，却遭到不同方式的制裁。在他父亲被杀、母亲死于监狱后，父亲的朋友贝利先生收养了他，将他培养成职业杀手，父子俩从此开始一边杀人挣钱，一边计划报仇的日子。现在，组织的残余势力——斯彭思·吉布森和他雇佣卢克杀掉的人都是其中一员——已因为内讧和父子俩的报仇几乎被消灭殆尽，他们也打算就此金盆洗手。

他们万万没有想到阿尔达会赶在最后一单完成之前，直接摸到他们的秘密基地来。

“这么说，你从一开始就知道，我是冲你来的。”

阿尔达掏出一支烟，想了一想，又放回铁盒。

“我不知道。”卢克说。

阿尔达惊讶地抬起头。

“在你扶我起来的时候，我曾怀疑了一瞬，但是你热切的眼神骗过了我……是养父在你走后才告诉我的。他知道我认不出你，所以并没有责怪我。阿尔达·埃夫伦，你真厉害。”

“我一点也不厉害，我也跟你一样，完全没有看出来贝利先生和你是一伙的。”

他们无言以对了一阵。

“你为什么要把最后一单做成那样？”阿尔达平静地问，“对于被我骗过了，你很生气吗？”

“是。”卢克慢慢抬起头，“养父告诉我实情后，我气急败坏，恨不得马上跑到英国去把你杀了。后来我们商量着，最后一单做完，即使还有仇人没有解决，也不要再留恋了，尽快走人吧。养父甚至想代我去杀那个法国人，他不想让我再陷入任何可能暴露自己的危险里……

“我当然不能让他那么做。我也想低调地退出，可是我实在太气愤了，你是第一个追溯我到这种程度的人，我怎么都不能接受自己逊你一筹的事实。所以我，”他冷笑一声，“我穷尽毕生所学，将现场弄成干扰程度最大的样子，然后故意把枪丢在现场，我就想让你也感受感受气急败坏的感觉。”

“如果贝利先生代你做了，或者你不返回现场，说不定你就像我导师心里的杰琪一样，从此变成心里一桩永远无法解结的悬念。”

他当然是骗他的，看到了行车记录仪录像只是一个加快了案件进展的偶然事件，即使用常规方法，破案也是迟早的事。

阿尔达深吸一口气，缓缓地叹息。卢克做了十年杀手，自己也追溯了十年的痕迹，但他们都还是沉不住内心的冲动，在各自长辈的眼里，也许他们都一样。

卢克歪了歪头：“埃夫伦博士，听说这是你结的第一个案子。”

“是啊。”阿尔达也不藏了，“我到现在都不知道，为什么教授会把那么重的任务给我。她为什么就那么相信我可以完成？”

“我的第一个任务就是杀一个影响力巨大的NGO主席。”卢克让阿尔达目瞪口呆，“但是你和我不一样。你可以想想，为什么我不敢来杀你？”

“因为我的背后是国家机器？”

“是的。而我的背后什么都没有。”

阿尔达愣住了。佩图拉教授的那句“你知道这意味着什么”最深刻的含义，直到这一刻才真相大白——卢克还在继续作案，这说明他留下的痕迹只会越来越多，总有一天会破案；而卢克的背后缺乏一个强大的势力，这意味着，按常规流程一步步办案，卢克是永远不敢对自己下杀手的，这才是佩图拉教授放心把任务交给他的根本原因；可也正因为他了无牵挂，一旦暴露在他面前，他就很有可能孤注一掷，抛弃一切拼个鱼死网破。

阿尔达无力地低下头去。

“你害怕吗？”他乘胜追击，“你害怕我来报仇吗？”

“说不害怕是假的。你在暗处，我防不胜防，而我的身边不可能四处都是光明。”阿尔达苦笑道，“若不是佩图拉教授拼命承诺会保护我，我恐怕已经家都不敢回了。”

卢克也摇摇头，他的嘴角，自被逮捕后第一次浮现出真诚的微笑。他总算看到了这个狡猾的密探被恐惧裹挟的模样，虽然还是不够他想要的，多少也让他欣慰。

“阿尔达，我想最后问你一个问题，看在我请你吃了一顿饭的份上，请回答我。”他提高了音量，“你到底是怎么找到我的？”


	10. Chapter 10

_“王文！王文！”_

_网络部同事猛敲一户中国民宅的大门。他顾不上十几个小时的飞行，出了机场就直奔目的地。_ _门开了，他被拉进去，然后又关上。_

_“你小子，同意你叫我王文是看在你中文说得比我这个北京人还标准的份上，谁允许你一大早就来大声敲门了？”_

_一头金发的中国少年脱掉防蓝光眼镜。网络部同事自己从冰箱里拿出一罐可乐，鞋都不换就往他床上坐。_

_“首先声明，我是来出差的，到你这来只是顺路拜访。”_

_王文撑着头，似笑非笑：“被招安舒服吧？又稳定又风光，还不用冒着被追杀的风险，‘就是钱少点而已’，啧。”_

_“还有就是追查的时候总是束手束脚的。”网络部同事不好意思地挠挠头，“所以关键时刻，还是需要你帮忙啊。”_

_“那你可找对人了。”王文显得很得意，“那个叫吉布森的，他大概，我想……一年前吧，来找过我，想让我给他一条找雇佣兵的路子。不过这不算我的业务，我只负责写外挂和假账号，追踪和反追踪完全是躲追杀时练出来的，所以我直接拒绝了。他后面去找了我另一个朋友，据说这次他想雇佣杀手，而且定金都给了。那个吉布森很谨慎，我那朋友也是打死不说，不过为了让你放心，我就提前告诉你，即使他不说也没事，因为那个人我本来就知道，他跟以前追杀我的人有点关系。不过，尽管爷有钱，钱我还是照样要拿，至于信息能给多少我就不能保证了，你懂的，黑客的职业道德。”_

_“我懂，”他高兴地连连点头，“我当然懂。我会遵守的。”_

_“你那个同事，你说他叫——达尔文？”_

_“阿尔达。”_

_“嗯，阿尔达。”王文转过去，对着电脑屏幕自言自语，“他怕是把存折老本都让我薅走了。比起那个杀手，这人好像更有意思。”_

“我的确不是从物理上的痕迹找到你的，对于我这个痕迹学研究者，非常剑走偏锋。”阿尔达说，“但是，痕迹这个东西，并不会因为清理干净现场就被你摆脱。出于职业道德，我只能告诉你我用了一种不是很好的方式，不是很好到需要我永远对当事人保密。”

当卢克和养父被一起押赴警车时，他最后一眼看向阿尔达。一个气质非凡的中年女人——应该就是他的教授了——正在拥抱他，而他正颤抖着流泪，深埋指缝的双眼只有劫后余生的后怕和悔恨。

卢克不再沮丧，他心甘情愿地面对自己的命运。他知道，这份恐惧将像烙印般铭刻在阿尔达的骨髓里。

自己终会再次获得自由，而这个年轻的痕迹学家，他将永远无法再找回那份孤身一人独闯龙潭的勇气。

-END-


End file.
